Swirling leaves
by ola
Summary: Legolas doesn't know what to do anymore. he is broken hearted but does not want to die from grief, especially since all his problems stem from his feelings for a certain ranger. a bit LA. finished. please read and review.:
1. swirling leaves 1

_~Swirling leaves~_

_by__ Ola_

~*~*~

A/N~ This will be a Legolas/Aragorn fic, although not as you would fic. But you will see… J

Disclaimer~ enough people have written fics on this web site. you should know that I don't own any of the characters. Even Eldarion is the real name of Arwen and Aragorn's first child J (lol, I looked it up), it shows how dedicated I am to this fic. But all right, I will stop rambling on, and let you read now J enjoy:

~*~*~

Chapter 1~ Painful memories

            The tall, slender elf stood with his fair face turned toward the wind. His long, light-colored hair wiped out behind his shoulder blades like the golden banner of the king he would never become. He was the perfect image of a young explorer, gazing toward the still undiscovered lands, full of beautiful adventures. But his green eyes were turned inwards, on memories long past. Painful memories that time had done nothing to alleviate. He kept seeing one specific moment, branded in his mind forever.

~*~*~

_Amid the songs and the merry-making, Lord Elrond of Rivendell stood up. Every one present quieted down, expectantly waiting for the announcement._

_"My merry guests, I have the pleasure and the honor to announce to you the marriage of my daughter Arwen Evenstar to the Dunadain Aragorn, Elfstone," he spoke with a clear and happy voice. As he raised a silver cup, so did all the guests, drinking to the health and happiness of the soon to be wed couple. That is, everyone except one shocked young elf, sitting at the edge of the long table of Lord Elrond's royal guests. He kept a straight face and raised his cup, but did not drink any of the crimson contents, so inviting at that special moment for the solace they would provide. After an appropriate time, he quietly left the dinning hall, keeping to the shadows, until he reached the stables. Then he noiselessly galloped away on his dark horse._

~*~*~

The young elf sighed, a tear coming unbidden to his sorrowful eyes. But as soon as the first image vanished, another, no less painful, came to replace it.

~*~*~

_The beautiful Arwen stood on the wide steps leading up to Lord Elrond's house. Next to her, looking into her eyes was Aragorn, a happy smile playing on his lips. But it was the little bundle that Arwen was holding that kept a certain young elf's attention. It was a day much celebrated: the naming day of Arwen and Aragorn's first child. It was a beautiful boy whom they had named Eldarion._

~*~*~

Like in the precedent memory, the elf had been an unwilling guest, forced to attend the ceremony because he was the son of King Thandruil. A sad smile now appeared on his pale face. _Soon, he thought, __soon, taking a step toward the edge of the cliff he was standing on. Far away, his elven ears picked up the sound of hooves pounding the ground. A single rider, in need to get somewhere fast. For a moment, the elf closed his eyes and took one last step. At the edge, the warm thermals picked up his hair into a wild whirlwind. It lashed his eyes when he opened them, but he did not care and accepted the stings willingly, almost with pleasure. The rider was approaching the cliff and would soon break the cover of the trees not far off. __One last step into emptiness.__ Yes, soon. And then it will be all over. No more pain, no more shame. The elf breathed in deeply, took a last glance at the trees he loved so dearly. And tensed his muscles for the final jump…when a familiar voice rooted him in place._

"Stop!" he could hear the rider dismounting and running toward him. And yet, he could not move, except to bunch his hands into fists, angry for this weakness that prevented him from receiving the final mercy of the hard ground, hundreds of feet below. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder and roughly pulling him backwards. His knees felt weak and he stumbled, landing on his rear. But the rider continued yelling.

"What do you think you were doing, you idiot?!" he was panting with exertion from his long ride, but his face was pale and drawn.

"Admiring the view?" said the elf sarcastically.

"Don't be a fool Legolas, we both know you were not."

The elf stood up, brushed the dirt off his leggings, and finally looked into the rider's gray eyes. "I am going away, Aragorn," he said so soflty that the man had trouble hearing him. "Elves die of three things: grief, steel, and the elements. The first, although the least controllable, takes the longest, while the second is very unpleasant. Compared to those, flying for a moment isn't so bad." 

Aragorn was shocked, although he already knew what the elf had been planning to do. He looked into his eyes, trying to find there the last remnants of a hope long gone, but he was met by resignation and a terrible sadness. Those eyes that had always shone so bright were now dull and bereft of life.

"Why?" was all he managed to say.

A long silence went by before Legolas answered.

"You of all people should know why, Aragorn," the elf whispered. He surprised them both by suddenly pulling Aragorn into a gentle kiss then tripping him onto the ground. He leaped gracefully over the fallen man, and approached the edge of the cliff for the second time. With one last look at all he ever held dear, he stepped off the ledge, disappearing into nothingness, the cry of Aragorn pursuing him even in that last moment.

"Nnnoooooo!"

~*~

The wind rushed at his face, blurring his vision. For a moment, he spread his arms wide and glided like a hawk. But gravity soon claimed him, and he fell, closing his eyes. And even in that last moment, Aragorn's face was in his mind. He simply could not forget him. _Why?! He screamed in his thoughts.__ Why?! But no one answered, as the elf continued his fatal fall. But it seemed to take such a long time, a time in which Legolas could think about his life and his actions, and he hated himself for being so weak. __I'm an elf, damn it! I should not have chosen suicide! But he was, and he did. He once more opened his eyes, and the ground seemed to be approaching less quickly, as if nature itself wanted to prolong this torture. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Legolas lost consciousness, falling into a deep darkness. He never felt himself touching the ground._

~*~*~

A/N~ no this is not the end. If you review, you will know what happens to poor Legolas. I really don't want to kill him (no way) but please review? This story will have a few more chapters before it ends, depending on the amount of ideas (and reviews) I get J *hint hint* J

This is my first, Legolas/Aragorn fic, although it isn't one per say, but you will see soon enough J

~Ola~


	2. swirling leaves 2

~Swirling leaves~

by Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ Oh, I forgot. This fic obviously does not go according to either the book or the movie. Legolas would never do such a thing. But well, this is MY fic. Oh, and by the way, I'm doing a literary criticism on Tolkien for my English class. Lol. Have to read lots of books on him, so it's an excuse to read LotR again… J it's for Friday!!!! Oh well. Please read and review. And now, enjoy:

A/N 2~ Talia! How could you! That's exactly what I was about to write! Oh well, I think I should stop giving you hints for what will happen in the next chapters, but I won't tell you which of your guesses is the right one J thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews, people. It makes me want to write more, so as long as they keep coming, I will keep writing, ok? Oh, and for those of you who do not like L/A, well I am sorry. But now you know that this fic is of that type, so you have been warned. Though you all have the right to your opinions. It won't exactly end like a typical L/A though; it will get closer to the real plot of LotR… in a few chapters. You'll see J pfeww, long note. Sorry. Now, if you are still reading this, you can finally read the story! J

~*~*~

Chapter 2~ 

"Nnnooooo!" screamed Aragorn, but it was too late. It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He's gone…Legolas…and it's all my fault, thought Aragorn, tears sliding down his rough cheeks. From somewhere behind him, he hear slow footsteps, but he did not turn around. It might have been Saruman or Sauron himself for all he cared. He would have enjoyed the pain and the death that would inevitably follow. But the old man who patted him on the back was none other than Gandalf.

"Come," he only said, waiting for Aragorn to rise. The two men made their slow way toward the edge of the cliff, but Aragorn stopped a few paces off, reluctant to come closer and see for himself exactly what had happened to the beautiful elf. Although Aragorn was a hardened soldier, his stomach heaved at the very thought of that slim, broken figure lying somewhere down below. Gandalf, standing at the brink, waved is right hand in the air.

"Mmm, yes…the change in pressure would have been great," he mused, stroking his beard. Then he looked at Aragorn. "Although elves are formidable beings, they are just not cut for flying." "They would make awful birds," he said after a silence. Aragorn stood with his mouth open, wondering what was the meaning of the wizard's words, but his thoughts were brought short by the figure of Legolas floating up from the gap. He was limp and plae and his eyes were closed, but his body was seemingly whole. Aragorn looked questioningly at Gandalf, while the wizard flicked his wrist and gently brought Legolas's body to lay down on the grass. He stooped and placed his wrinkled hand on the elf's smooth forehead.

"He will live," he finally said, almost with a chuckle. Aragorn had trouble understanding what had just happened.

"But he…" he chocked, waving his hand toward the cliff.

"No, he didn't. I was here just in time."

~*~*~

Legolas came to consciousness, and at first, he was surrounded by a hazy whiteness. _The Gray Havens?__ No, it can't be. They would never accept one like me. Not after what I have tried to do_, he thought with sadness. But he soon fell asleep again, dreaming no dreams. The second time he awoke, his vision was much more clearer, and he was surprised at his surroundings. He was lying in a bed, covered with a warm, white blanket, in an airy, white room. It had one large window with a carved frame, through which he could see distant buildings among many tall trees. A cough interrupted his thoughts.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed, happy to see the old man again, sitting in a beautifully carved chair next to his bed. But the elf's expression clouded up again.

"Where am I, what happened?" and then, after a silence, with an almost inaudible whisper he asked, "why am I still alive?"

Gandalf saw the pain and shame in Legolas's eyes. "It was not your time yet, youngling. It was not your time… Now rest. You are still very weak." And the el slept again, with his eyes open, as elves usually do. Gandalf stayed for a while, looking at the peaceful elf. He looked so innocent and relaxed; so young. And yet, he obviously suffered and wanted to end that pain somehow. The wizard sighed, then quietly left the room to meet two figures waiting anxiously outside.

"How is he?" asked Elrond as soon as Gandalf closed the door.

"Well, if you mean physically, he's fine, albeit still a bit shaky. Pardon my lack of tactfulness, but I arrived just in time to prevent him being squashed like a big…as for his psychological self," he continued after a moment, "he is deeply pained by something and he desperately wants to get rid of that pain in the only way he knows how: death. He intends to leave Middle-earth and burn all the bridges so he will never be able to come back." 

Aragorn was distraught by Gandalf's revelations. He hadn't known that his merry friend held such a dark secret. He was about to enter Legolas's room, when he felt Elrond's hand upon his shoulder.

"Not yet. Let him rest." Gandalf and Elrond then left together, while Aragorn stayed by the door, sitting down on the cool floor with his face in his hands, wondering what he might have done to Legolas. He knew that he was somehow at fault, but the more he thought about it, the less an answer came.

~*~*~

A/N~ this is the end for now. Still have to write that paper. Sorry it's so short. Will probably post next chapter next week. Maybe will finish story next week because I'll be on vacation! Youppppiiiii! Lol. Don't pay attention to me. Yes, do, and review, please! 


	3. swirling leaves 3

~Swirling leaves~

by Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. If you review and sign in (or tell me that you write fics) then I will read them too. Ok? Anyway, only the plot belongs to me, or rather, whatever is left of it for now. Although I do wish I owned a certain character. But oh well, lets not get paranoiac. Tolkien did a great job and I thank him from the bottom of my heart. As you can see, those characters do not act according to their nature in the original LotR. But that's because this is MY fic. I appreciate comments and opinions….= and reviews! :)  Now enjoy:

~*~*~

Chapter 3~ unanswered questions

Legolas sat on the forest floor, wearing loose, green breaches and a white shirt, a little too large for his slight frame. His eyes were closed and he was listening to the leaves rustling above his head, trying to forget all his worries. Every day since his recovery, he had come to this small glade on the border of Rivendell. He needed peace, and he could not get that as long as he could see other elves. They made his weakness and shame all too apparent to him. They reminded him, simply by their presence that he could never be as pure and as innocent anymore. Also, it took him away from Aragorn, whom he has been avoiding ever since he found him waiting at his doorstep. And he definitely did not want to see the man, both for his own benefit and for Aragorn's. It would not improve matters any. Legolas was so lost in his thoughts, or rather in the lack thereof, that he did not see Gandalf approaching until he was a few feet away. A small smile flickered on the elf's face when the wizard sat cross-legged next to him on the grass. Neither broke the calm silence for such a long time that Legolas went back to his musing. He was startled when Gandalf finally spoke to him.

"What troubles you so Legolas?" he asked in his soothing, fatherly voice. Legolas wasn't sure what to say. Could he confide his secrets to this old man? Could he keep them all hidden inside himself forever? His heart and pride told him not to say anything, but his mind knew that he should, if he wanted some peace and sanity.

"I watched my dad being shot through the heart with a black-feathered arrow. When he died, I watched my mother slowly wasting away. She had loved him so much that when he went, so did she, of a broken heart. But it took so long…months. Everyday, she was thinner and paler. She had stopped singing and did not eat anymore. By the end, she was no more than a wraith, a translucent ghost, before she finally disappeared, taking her pain with her. And I could not do anything to help either of them," he said softly with a haunted look in his green eyes.

"I do not want the same thing to happen to me," he finally said, with more life in his voice than usual. "I may as well go at once, and not let destiny and time decide my departure."

Gandalf continued smoking his pipe in silence before he looked straight at the elf, and said "it would not be wise to take destiny in your own hands Legolas. I am sometimes prone to visions of the future, and not long ago, with the help of Galadriel's mirror, I saw dark days ahead, in which you played an important role. You cannot go if you wish Middle-earth to stay in the light."

"How can I help someone in a thousand years if I die in a month!" he exclaimed, with anger flashing in his eyes. "Grief is not an emotion that I can control!"

"Well, I suggest you talk out your problems with whomever you need to, then." Gandalf rose and left, leaving a surprised and angry Legolas. _The light.__ Don't let the light go out, he heard whispers in the wind._

~*~*~

Legolas sat on a stone bench, looking into the silver waterfall, thinking about his life and what Gandalf had said. He could not simply disregard what he had been told, but neither could he just forget all his sorrows and continue on with his life. He was once again absorbed in his thoughts, and did not hear someone approaching from behind, the roar of the falling water covering the faint footsteps.

"Legolas." The elf jumped up, as much from surprise as from the recognition of the owner of that voice. He turned around for a short moment to look into Aragorn's eyes, then turned his back to him, posing his elbows on the cool rail. He continued to sulk, afraid to let his eyes reveal his emotions. He _couldn't let Aragorn know how he felt toward the man. He loved Arwen like a sister, and would never deliberately hurt her._

"Legolas, why are you avoiding me? Tell me what's wrong," said Aragorn with obvious concern.

"How many more of you will come and "talk" to me?" he yelled. "Does _everyone know about what I tried to do? Do I have to go away and live in the woods so as not to have to see a line of people waiting to __talk to me?!" he was shaking with anger, partly because anger was easy to feel at that moment, and because it covered his emotions toward the human. The elf was about to leave, but Aragorn cornered him between the rail and the cliff._

"I have watched one of my dearest friends try to take away his life. Do you know how that feels? And I don't even know why he did it! Damn it Legolas, at least tell me how I can help!"

Legolas watched Aragorn for a moment, seeing the distress and guilt in the man's eyes, a guilt he should not have felt, since he did not know the degree to which the sight of him alone inflicted on the elf. 

"Let me go," he asked, trying not to let out the scream that was building up inside him, as he pushed past the tall man.

Suddenly, Aragorn slapped him, and both looked at each other with shock, the noise of the falls loud behind their back. Finally, Legolas turned back and left, sadness visible in his every move, and Aragorn was left standing where he was, cursing himself for his actions and for his unanswered questions.

~*~*~

A/N~ once again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I figured that this was a good place to end it. I will begin typing the next chapter in a few sec J and will try to post it tomorrow. More will follow soon (I hope). I'm on vacation!!!! Lol, so happy. I really needed it. You probably aren't here to listen to my wild rambling so I'll shut up. I'm usually not the kind of person who talks that much. All right! I'm going now!

Ola~

PS: pssss, did you notice that my name is in LegOLAs's name too? Lol, so happy J *smiles at the ceiling*


	4. swirling leaves 4

~Swirling leaves~

by Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ disclaimer: who ever bother to read it? If you do, then I don't own anything from LotR. Only Malidel is mine J

I know, I know, Elrond and Gandalf will sound like two old gossip ladies, but bear with me please, or give me a better idea, will ya? J lol

Thanks a lot for all of you peeps you reviewed. 

I anyone has a comment, I will gladly hear it, err, read it. You're all entitled to your opinions. And now, on with the story. Enjoy:

~*~*~

Chapter 4~ Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond 

Legolas was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not see Lady Arwen standing on the bridge until he was face to face with her.

"Legolas!" she said, pleasantly surprised to see him. He looked up and smiled. It seemed as if he kept bumping into people a lot these days, or rather, people seemed to out of their way to find him, but he was happy to see Arwen.

"Arwen!"

"It's good to see you again little brother. Walking under a love spell? You are usually more perceptive!" she teased.

"Little?" he chuckled with mock outrage, standing a hand span above her. "What are three years out of 3000?" but he blushed at how near to truth her words came. Fortunately, the color in his cheeks hid the red handprint. It still stung, as Aragorn had put a lot of strength behind it, but Legolas did not have the least inclination to explain to Arwen where he got the mark from. He sighed. "It's good to see you too," he smiled genuinely. "How is little Eldarion?"

"Ah, as stubborn as his father I fear, but also as lovely and as loving."

"Then he must be a true little jewel," said Legolas, trying not to laugh. But Arwen did laugh at Legolas's remark and soon both elves were holding their sides from mirth.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I could forget about everything and simply be a carefree little elf again," said Legolas with melancholy. "Sometimes, I wish I was young again" _and that I hadn't yet fallen in love with Aragorn, he thought, but did not say out loud. "Things would have been much easier then."_

"Yes they would, but it is the elves's responsibility and doom to take care of Middle-earth." Arwen and Legolas talked for a long time, until the sun slipped behind the tall mountains and the silver river flowing under their feet lost its sparkle. They talked about anything that came to mind, like old friends do, until the chill in the air forced them to finally do their own separate way.

~*~*~

Aragorn lightly ran up the stairs that led to Elrond's guest room. Darkness has fallen on Rivendell and elf lamps had began to glow, casting a warm, yellowish light on the paved walkways. Aragorn knocked on the beautifully carved door, impatiently waiting to be let in. inside, both Elrond and Gandalf sat behind a large wooden table laden with fruits and a pitcher of cool wine. They stopped talking to each other as soon as Aragorn came in. 

"Yes?" said Elrond.

"I don't understand!" said Aragorn with gritted teeth.

"And a very good evening to you too Aragorn," said Gandalf, raising his glass and drinking the last mouthful. "Younglings are so disrespectful these days," he muttered to Elrond who tried to restrain from smiling.

"What's wrong with Legolas!? Why aren't you doing anything to help him? He's my friend damn it! Are you so inhuman as to let him take his life away?" he tried to say without screaming.

Elrond only looked at Gandalf and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Who ever told you that I was human? But that is beside the point. What are _you doing to help Legolas?" Aragorn blinked, surprised out of his anger._

"That is why I came here." He finally said. "Gandalf, I know you talked to him yesterday. What did he tell you?"

"Ah, Aragorn, if he wished me to tell you, he would have said so. But I believe he would much rather prefer to keep it a secret. You can always go talk to him." A strange twinkle came to his eyes when he said that last sentence. Aragorn threw up his hands in the air, growling something that sounded suspiciously like "old men…fossils and fools."

Elrond and Gandalf only looked at each other with a secret gleam in their eyes, and kept their faces straight until the departure of Aragorn.

"I never would have believed that we would become matchmakers Elrond."

"Nor would I, but we aren't, in the strict sense of the word."

"True."

They went back to their previous conversation, which was in fact centered around Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen. And they were sorely tempted to place bets on the outcome of this situation.

~*~*~

"Why do you have to go away again? You just came back!"

"It's only for a day honey. It's my turn to scout today. I'll be back by nightfall, I promises." Aragorn kissed Arwen on the lips and Eldarion on the forehead, smiling at his little family.

"Be careful Estel," said Arwen.

"I always am," he grinned as his wife rolled her eyes. A young elf came over to the pair.

"Lord Elessar? Everybody is ready."

"Thank you Malidel, I'll be there in a moment."

Then turning to Arwen "don't worry so, dear heart," and he left, looking back over his shoulder at her until he was hidden by a bend in the road.

Unseen by anyone, Elrond and Gandalf stood on a balcony, overlooking the clearing in which Arwen now stood alone with her baby.

"Do you think he noticed?"

"Aragorn is a very intelligent man…but he is blind in the matters of the heart."

"Poor Legolas, I wonder how he can bear it."

"You know that we cannot interfere Gandalf."

"Of course I know! And I also know that he will be with us for the war of the rings, but the knowledge of _how he will come through was not given to me."_

"We will have to wait and see."

"That is not something I like to do."

"I thought you more patient my friend."

"I am…when it does not concern any good friend of mine."

Elrond just sighed, knowing exactly what Gandalf was going through. The two figures looked out into the distance, each thinking of things that were and things that will be.

~*~*~

A/N~ I know, I promised to post this chapter sooner, but I was busy. I really was! I'll try to write the next one quicker. This story should end in a few chapters (one or two more).


	5. swirling leaves 5

~Swirling leaves~

by Ola

~*~*~

Chapter 5~ Arlegolanon

Nothing worth noting happened on the scout's circuit that day, but heavy clouds were rolling in from the west on a swift wind, and by evening, the air was heavy and silent, as if nature itself expected the approaching storm. And by the time the group arrived to the stables and unpacked, Aragorn felt as if his head would split in two. He steered his steps toward the healers._ I definitely need some arlegolanon. But someone beat him to it._

"What do you mean you don't have any left?" the man barely managed not to scream at the healer. Ha was not in the mood for being patient, and every second he waited, his headache increased twofold.

"The prince of Mirkwood cam in yesterday evening and asked for all the arlegolanon I had. Since the next shipment is due tomorrow morning and I do not have much use for the plant, I gave him all I had. Lord Elrond explicitly told me to accord the prince everything he requested," the young healer said, trying to be helpful.

"How much of the plant did you have?" Aragorn became suspicious.

"Err, a whole pouch?" the elf was beginning to be a bit afraid of the man. From somewhere off in the distance, thunder struck the ground, and as if a herald, it brought the rain pelting down from the sky.

"Did he ask you for anything else?" Aragorn asked after a moment.

"No. well, he looked through that book here," the elf pointed his slender hand at a large book bound in green leather, lying open on a stool. Aragorn strode over to it, his headache all but forgotten for the moment. The script was neat and although elvish, easy to read. He slid his finger down the page, mumbling to himself.

"The medical uses of arlegolanon: cures headaches…is known as a cure for love spells and…highly toxic in large quantities when brewed as a tea, or a concentrate…is known for its quick action… has sometimes been used to painlessly end the life of victims suffering from heavy wounds or traumas…" Aragorn's voice faltered as he stared at the page, his eyes wide in shock and comprehension.

"Damn it Legolas, not again," he cursed under his breath, running out into the downpour and leaving behind a startled healer. Two steps out of the building and Aragorn was drenched. He knew that Legolas loved being outdoors, but in this weather and the cold wind, even that stubborn elf would stay inside. And that only left his room, since he didn't seem to want to associate with any of the other elves. And it would be the perfect place to…the man couldn't finish that thought. He dashed away into the night, praying to every divinity he knew that he wasn't too late.

~*~*~

Legolas sat cross-legged on his bed, holding the cup of arlegolanon tea in his hands. Arwen's words kept ringing in his ears, and he wondered why he hadn't thought about it earlier._ Love spells! How dumb can I get? If arlegolanon cancels out love spells and leaves people as they were before the spell, then since no spell was cast on me, it should cancel out my emotions for Aragorn totally. For a moment, the elf seriously thought about the consequences of his actions and whether he really wanted to spend the rest of his life without a single romantic thought about Aragorn. It sounded very dull. Why was life so unfair? But he looked into the amber depths of the large cup and remembered his parents. __I will not__ die from grief! And what about Arwen? She has the right to love Aragorn and have his undivided attention. I will not destroy someone else's life! No, you won't. Better destroy yours, said a little sarcastic voice in his head. He had read about the other properties of arlegolanon and he was aware of its deadly poison, but he also knew that he could not go on living as he did now. He would just have to do something he would prefer never to do: gamble with his life and his love._

"I love you Aragorn, and in the depths of my heart, I always will."

With a sigh, he swirled the contents of the cup and drank them as quickly as possible. The drink was still hot, but he did not even have time to feel the last mouthful, as the full force of the potion knocked him out. The last thought that went through his mind was that he might never get to see Aragorn again.

~*~*~

A/N~ disclaimer same as always. Arlegolanon is and isn't really mine. (who will guess why? J) 

This was short, but it was the perfect ending for this chapter. The next one should come quickly, and will probably be the last.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. But if you don't, I'll finish this fic anyway, because it's fun to write J

~Ola~


	6. swirling leaves 6

~Swirling leaves~

by Ola

~*~*~

Chapter 6~ Sweet melodies

Aragorn barged into Legolas's room, thanked the gods that it was not locked and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. Legolas was sprawled on his bed, a lifeless hand holding on to a large, empty cup. 

Just at that moment, it clattered to the floor with a loud bang.

Aragorn sank to his knees in front of the bed, unable to take his eyes, brimming with tears, from the lovely friend that lay before him. Finally, he sat on the bed and cradled the fair elf in his arms, rocking gently back and forth, humming one of Legolas's favorite melodies.

~*~*~

Legolas's mind slowly wandered the dark corridors of unconsciousness. Although he could not see anything, he knew that he was walking in a hallway of tall green trees that met somewhere above his head to form an arch. The darkness was cool, yet it held some warmth too, and it smelled of green growing things, of living things. And Legolas's mind did not want to leave this peaceful place. He forever wanted to walk along these strange, leafy halls. But from far away, as if muffled through a fog, he could hear a haunting melody that drew him away from the darkness, away from the peace. And yet, he could not resist its calling.

~*~*~

Suddenly the darkness was gone. He could see. And the first thing his eyes focused upon was…Aragorn's face. It was filled with sorrow and pain. Legolas caught his breath, gazing into the face of the one he had loved so much for so long. He chuckled. Aragorn's eyes flew open in shock as he stared at the one he had thought gone forever. Legolas now laughed with joy at being alive, smelling the sweet sent of a cold spring rain, seeing the expression on Aragorn's face, and not feeling anything more for the man than deep friendship. He laughed at the joy of being an elf again.

Aragorn, not understanding what was happening, slowly backed away from the elf. But Legolas didn't care at the moment. He jumped up from his bed and began to dance wildly around the room, grabbing Aragorn's hands and twirling the poor man for a moment. His laughter only ceased to give place to a loud, merry singing. Outside, the rain kept on falling, and thunder lit the sky. Legolas threw open the doors to his balcony and stepped out, arms wide open, face turned up toward the heavens. He was drenched in half a moment, but he did not even notice. He dragged Aragorn outside as well, under the pretext that he was already wet and, with a wild gleam in his green eyes, just as lightening hit the mountains with a roar, the elf kissed the man. For a moment, he looked at the man's perplexed face, seeing him take a step back, the he laughed and twirled around some more.

"It worked! I'm back!" he laughed with pure joy.

Aragorn didn't know what was supposed to have worked. He was simply happy that his friend was still alive, although behaving a little strangely. And at the beginning, he had been a little afraid of the sparkle in the elf's eyes, but yes, the merry elf was definitely back. A smile slowly split Aragorn's face. He just didn't know whether he liked this new elf better than the last.

~*~*~

~END~                        

A/N~ this is it. So how did you like it? I hope most of you enjoyed it. Please review! I'm sorry this was so short, but it seemed an appropriate way to stop.

I do not really have an idea for a sequel, but if you have one, please let me know. I would be happy to write more. Maybe now it would be Aragorn that would begin feeling something for the elf? Eh? What do you think?...lol

Kelsey, sorry if you didn't like. (in a way, you're right, I do prefer him being straight too…so I can have him for myself! LolJ )

Thanks for all who reviewed. 

~Ola~


End file.
